1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of apparatus and methods for mounting fabric on a mounting board or stretcher bar frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Needle work and fabric art are often mounted on a mounting board and framed for display. This is generally accomplished by stretching the fabric over the board and securing it by lacing the fabric over the mounting board with needle and thread, stapling or pinning the fabric to the board, gluing the fabric to the mounting board with various types of glue, or adhering the fabric with double sided tape around the perimeter of the mounting board.
All of the above mentioned methods for mounting fabric to a board can be used successfully. However, each method requires a certain degree of skill and considerable time of the person doing the mounting. Further, accurate alignment and repositioning of the fabric on the mounting board with each of the above methods is very difficult.
What is needed is an apparatus and method which allows one to mount fabric on a mounting board without requiring a great deal of skill or time and which permits accurate alignment and repositioning of the fabric on the board to be easily obtained. These requirements are addressed by the present invention.